Inversement
by willowpotetose
Summary: Et si Brittany n'étais pas sur de ses sentiment pour Santana, comment réagirais cette derniere face a sa ?...Brittana/fic complete contenant 4chapitre/
1. Je n'en suis pas sur

_Pov Santana_

Sa y'est, elle a enfin rompu avec cette loque humaine qui lui servait de petit ami, je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait pour moi et je m'en fous car maintenant quelle est célibataire on va enfin pouvoir être ensemble.

_Pov Brittany_

Sa y'est, j'ai rompu avec Artie, je ne l'ai pas fait pour Santana, c'est juste qu'entre lui et moi ça n'aurait pas collé, et je sais que Santana s'attend à ce qu'on sorte ensemble maintenant, mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, de réfléchir à tout ça, suis-je vraiment amoureuse d'elle ?

_Pov extérieur_

Will : Bon les enfants le thème de cette semaine sera, roulement de tambours Finn, l'amour. Je veux que vous chantier en duo une chanson qui parle d'amour, et celui qui fera la meilleur prestation gagnera, deuxième roulement de tambour, un diner pour deux au Breadstix. Rachel : Il faut qu'on gagne finn.

_Sonnerie_

Santana: hey! Britt! Brittany: Au... San… Santana : ça va ta pas l'air contente de me voire ? Brittany : euh ? si si ! Santana : tu te mets avec moi pour le duo ? Brittany : Ecoute faut qu'on parle, de toi et moi, ne me coupe pas s'il te plait… Santana : d'accord, oh desoler Brittany : je ne suis pas prête pour sortir avec toi, tu comprends il me faut du temps. Santana : Du temps pour quoi Brittany : pour que je réfléchisse, je ne suis pas sur des sentiments que j'ai pour toi

Et sur cette phrase elle partit, loin, très loins , trop loin.


	2. Inquiétude

Et sur cette phrase elle partit loin, très loin, trop loin.

Santana étais bouleverser elle courut le plus vite possible en dehors du lycée, Quinn qui avait vu la détresse de la jeune femme essaya de la rattraper sans succès.

Le lendemain au glee club.

Will : vous êtes tous là ? Rachel : non, il manque Santana. Will : Ou est-elle _en fixant Brittany _Brittany : Je ne sais pas où elle est et comment je suis sencer le savoir. Puck : Ben c'est ta meilleur amie.

_Sonnerie_

Quinn : Brittany, que se passe t'il entre toi et Santana je vous est vue vous disputer hier Brittany : désoler Quinn mais ça ne te regarde pas.

POV QUIIN

Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle, j'ai vue comme Santana étais bouleverser hier, mais bon comme le dit Brittany ce n'est pas mes affaire,_ fixe Rachel_

POV EXTERIEUR

Au bous d'une semaine Santana n'étais toujours pas venu en cours, cela faisait 2 jours qu'elle ne répondait plus au message de Quinn, même Artie tais inquiet, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes et Kurt décidèrent d'aller la voir cher elle.


	3. c'est mortel

Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes et Kurt décidèrent d'aller la voir cher elle.

POV KURT

Si je vais voire Santana c'est juste parce que Rachel me la demander, je ne suis pas très proche de Santana, pas proche du tout enfaite. Je la trouve méchante, égoïste, egocentrique…

POV QUINN

Brittany n'a pas souhaiter venir avec nous, elle ne souhaite pas non plus parler de ce qui c'est passer la dernière fois, j'espère que Santana va bien, je sais que quand elle est triste elle peut faire n'importe quoi', vraiment n'importe quoi !

POV EXTERIEUR

Rachel sonna a la porte, les parent de Santana étais partie en voyage pendant un mois elle était donc seul, après cinq bonne minute à attendre personne ne répondit mais Quinn avait un double des clés depuis que Santana lui avait donné pour qu'elle puisse la ramener cher elle quand elle avait trop bu. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, elle était grande, très bien décorer et … en bazar. Ils montèrent à l'étage ou se trouvai la chambre de Santana, il y avait étalé parterre de dizaine de magazine des vêtements des oreillers, mais pas Santana. Tina alla dans la salle de bain.

Tina : SANTANA !NON, VITE APPELER UNE AMBULANCE

Mercedes : Au mon dieu !

Rachel et Kurt failli tomber dans l'épave Quinn elle qui s'attendez a tout sauf a sa appela une ambulance, mais, elle le savait. Elle savait que c'était trop tard, au sol se trouvait des boite de médicament, c'était des antis dépresseur, ce n'est pas dangereux mai mélanger à des bédobazépine, Ceste mortel. Elle savait sa car sa mère était infirmière et lui avait tout expliqué. L'ambulance arriva, seule deux personne pouvait aller avec elle Quinn et Mercedes se sont dévouer laissant Tina Kurt et Rachel.


	4. Je taimais

Une semaine plus tard au glee club le lendemain de l'enterrement.

Finn : Mr chuster, je pense que le thème de cette semaine devrez être dédié à Santana, je sais que certain d'entre vous ne l'apprécier pas beaucoup mais …

Will : tu as raison, on…

Rachel : Mr chuster , j'ai quelque chose à dire, ou plutôt à donner, a Brittany, tien !_ Lui tant une enveloppe avec son nom marqué dessus_

Brittany : que …Qu'est-ce que c'est

Rachel : après le départ de Quinn et Mercedes à l'urgence, Tina, Kurt et moi, on… on la trouver sur le lit de Santana.

Rien qu'à entendre le nom de Santana Brittany sentait la larme couler, elle s'en voulait.

Brittany : c'est ma faute si elle est morte, elle voulait qu'on sorte ensemble mais je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus mais c'est faut je lui ai menti car j'avais peur de ce que les gens penserait

Mercedes : Mais tu es déjà sorti avec des filles.

Brittany : Avec des filles oui mais Santana, Santana c'était la femme de ma vie.

Tina en avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Brittany_

_D'abord je voulais m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait, meme si tu ne m'aime pas, je c'est que ça te fera beaucoup souffrir et sache que moi je t'aime, je t'ai toujours s aimer je penser toujours à toi quand je me lever quand je me coucher quand je chantais, je ne veux pas que tu e sente responsable de ce que J'ai fait ce n'est pas ta faute. Adieux mon t'aime_

_Santana_


End file.
